Ice giant
Ice giants are a type of giant often found in icy areas. They have a relatively high Constitution level and hit a maximum of 185 life points. They are the highest level giants in free to play. Ice giants always drop big bones and tend to be weak against fire spells (magic) and crush attacks. Ice giants are not aggressive to players of combat level 103 and higher. Many players seek these monsters for experience and charms. Ice giants were the third monster to ever hold the title of Strongest Monster in RuneScape. Training Ice giants may be trained on in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon very well, not terribly far from the bank, but there are only 3 of them that spawn there. Also, there are aggressive Ice warriors which may interfere. (Ice warriors are aggressive to players until one reaches a combat level of 109; if you have trouble with the ice warriors pestering you, try running all the way to the south of the cavern, where there's an entrance to another cavern. DO NOT go in, but stand just at that entrance (going in will result in entering if you are in a members server, otherwise you will receive a message that says you cannot enter: "You need to be on a members server to use this cave"). Usually, the ice warriors won't follow you that far; they'll stop about 2 squares away, then wander off.) The Asgarnian Ice Dungeon is the more preferable place to train combat on Ice Giants for free-to-play players (the other place for F2P to train combat on Ice Giants being in the deep Wilderness). A good place is also present in White Wolf Mountain, containing 4 ice giants, and a large amount of safe spots, made of 2 dead trees and 3 ladders. The nearest bank is accessed by Gnome glider on top of this mountain, or in Catherby. To get to the location, you need to mine the rock slide to the north of the glider (requires level 50 Mining), take the southern ladder in place with ice warriors, travel through the tunnel to the south and climb up the ladder. The eastern half of the area is a very good area for training. This spot is also an excellent P2P Ranged training spot for higher levelled rangers, as there are numerous safe spots to range ice giants. Melee with rune armour is also suggested as they are strong and have a lower chance of hitting against the high defence bonuses that the armour provides. Location *Asgarnian Ice Dungeon (South of Port Sarim) *Chaos Tunnels *Frozen Waste Plateau in level 47-48 Wilderness *White Wolf Mountain between Taverley and Catherby (You need 50 mining to access this area) Safespot There is a safe spot to range or magically attack ice giants in the Asgarnian Ice Caves. Another safe spot is in front of the cave that leads to some Skeletal Wyverns. Ice warriors however, can enter and can interrupt players when they are attacking the giants. Because ice giants are large monsters, they can also be corner safe-spotted at any stalagmite, but this only works when the nearby ice warriors have become tolerant. Fortunately, the Ice Warriors and Ice Giants will stop attacking once the player have killed them a number of times (estimate is around killing 12 Ice warriors and 5 Ice giants). Players may use this advantage and start attacking the Ice Giants at the safespot. Players can only kill the Ice giant(s) in the safe spot area with range or magic attacks. Note: the ice giants and the ice warriors will be aggressive once the player has left the dungeon. (This does not apply if the player has switched worlds, or has logged off). White Wolf Mountain The ice giants at White Wolf Mountain are on an icy ridge on the north-west side of the mountain. However, the ridge is not accessible from the exterior of White Wolf Mountain. Instead, players must traverse part of the underground Ice Queen's lair to get onto the ridge. The ridge does provide some safespots for rangers and mages. Rangers and mages can also attack the giants from the bottom of the ridge, without having to pass through the Ice Queen's lair. Only giants who come near the edge of the ridge can be attacked, but they do this often. Drops will not be collectable unless the player uses Telekinetic Grab on them. Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons and armour Runes |Quantity=2-4|Rarity=Rare}} Seeds Other }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Although ice giants do not have any visible bones, they still drop big bones; this dates all the way back from RuneScape Classic, when the ice giants looked like large people with blue beards. *Before the graphical update, ice giants used to wield Mithril 2h swords. In RuneScape Classic, they wielded wooden staves. They now appear to wield a scimitar made of ice. *Although they wield scimitars, their attack speed is 5, the equivalent of a longsword. *When the ice giants walk, icicles appear on the ground around their feet. Icicles will also appear in the same manner before each attack, whether the attack is a player's or theirs. *Ice giants seem to "tap" one of their feet when standing still. *When an ice giant is killed, it melts down and the icicles disappear. This is similar to the death animation of the moss giant. *In the wilderness, the ice giants will lure players out of a safespot so that it can attack players if they do not retreat quickly enough. *Ice Giants appear to have a beating heart, this is unique among all giants. nl:Ice giant fi:Ice giant Category:Giants